


You Will Not Touch Him

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Protective Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: .
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	You Will Not Touch Him




End file.
